Deafening silence
by Skovko
Summary: For three hours they have held her against her will and tortured her to get some answers and for three hours she hasn't spoken one single word.


"Why won't you talk?" Dean sneered.

He held her jaw in a tight, painful grip and her eyes were once again filled with tears. He wasn't sure if the tears had ever gone away just for a second in the three hours they had held her so far and he wasn't surprised about that with the amount of torture they had put on her so far.

"She's a tough one," Roman chuckled.  
"She doesn't say shit," Seth said and turned to look at her. "Don't you know that keeping quiet won't do you no good? No one's coming to save you and things are only gonna get worse from here."

Over the last three hours they had heard many sounds from her. Painful sounds. Screams and gargling noises but no actually words. No stop, no help, no please, not one single word.

"Maybe we got the wrong woman?" Roman asked.  
"She was right next to Rusev yesterday when they arrived. She has to be the one," Dean said.  
"All I'm saying is that we've actually never seen the mysterious girlfriend of his before," Roman said.  
"No one has," Seth said.  
"So why now?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know, Roman," Dean sighed. "He slipped up or he's ready to marry her and wants the world to know. How the fuck should I know? All I know is that she's the one."

He pointed towards the woman in front of him that still just stared at him with tearful eyes but she didn't confirm or invalidate his claim on who she was. No denying or anything. Still not a single word.

"Gonna take a piss," Roman said.

He moved away from behind her and she jumped a little as he moved into the corner of her eyes. She turned her head and looked at him wide-eyed, prepared to take another hit, but he just moved out of the room. Dean narrowed his eyes and just stood there staring at her with his hand on his chin, clearly lost in thoughts.

"What do you wanna do next?" Seth moved in next to him.  
"I think..." Dean leaned in close to whisper. "Move behind her once Roman comes back. Sneak up on her and scare the shit out of her with your voice only. Don't touch her."  
"Okay. May I ask why?" Seth asked.  
"Just a theory I got," Dean answered uncertainly.

They waited till Roman came back and joined them and Seth casually walked around, moving behind her and out of her view. She kept staring at the two men in front of her, not knowing Seth was moving in close behind her. Out of nowhere he roared loudly and she didn't move at all. She just kept blinking at Dean that stared at her intensely.

"What the fuck?" Seth asked.

Dean moved forward and grabbed her jaw again, leaning down close to her face.

"Are you deaf?" He asked.

She kept staring at him with puzzled eyes. He let go off her jaw and pointed at her first and then to his ear next while he repeated the question.

"Are you deaf?"

The small hand signals she seemed to understand and she nodded slowly.

"What?" Seth asked surprised and moved up to his two friends again. "She's deaf?"  
"Then it can't be her," Roman said.  
"Why not?" Seth asked.  
"Because rumour has it that Rusev fell in love with her after hearing her sing in a nightclub," Roman answered.  
"Right, I forgot," Seth said.

Dean took out his phone, opened a new text message and typed in some words before handing her the phone.

 _"Who are you if you're not Rusev's girlfriend?"_

She looked up at him again as if she wanted to ask why they had taken her if they didn't know who she was but she couldn't actually ask the question. She turned her focus down to the phone and typed an answer before handing it back.

 _"Aiden's wife."_

Dean snapped his head up from the phone and grabbed her hand. He stared at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Why didn't we notice this?" He sighed. "She's Aiden's wife."  
"Rusev's attorney?" Seth asked.  
"We can still make this work then," Roman said.  
"No, we can't. Everyone working for Rusev knows there's no saving if they fall into someone's hands and they all accept it too. He's not gonna come for this one. Aiden might but that won't do us any good when Rusev still doesn't care," Dean said.  
"What are we gonna do then?" Seth asked.  
"Kill her and get rid off the body," Dean shrugged.  
"How do you wanna do it?" Roman asked.  
"Take her to the bathroom and clean her up. Make sure she somehow understands how sorry we are. Make her relax so she won't scream bloody murder out the car window when we drive. We're gonna tie her up and throw her in the lake with some stones attached to her," Dean answered.  
"I got this," Seth said. "My smaller size is more sympathetic than you two monsters."

He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up, gesturing for her to follow him. She walked with him and he made sure to place a soothing hand on her back, stroking her with his thumb. Anything he could to lure her into a false sense that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, we're gonna clean you up a bit," he said once they reached the bathroom. "Shit, you don't understand. It's okay. Okay. Do you understand okay?"

She just blinked at him in confusion.

"Shit, one second," he held up a finger.

He found his phone and started typing out a whole lot. He never had been the fastest at writing text messages but he couldn't really cut it short. He had to make her believe everything was okay. Once he was done, he handed it to her.

 _"It's okay. We're sorry. We messed up. We're gonna clean you up and drive you back to Aiden."_

She looked up at him and nodded while handing back his phone. He gave her a smile and pointed to the sink. Again she nodded and followed him over to it. He filled it with warm water, grabbed a cloth and started cleaning her face. She winced in pain and made hissing sounds.

"How did Aiden ever come across such a pretty thing?" He smiled falsely while letting his true intensions out in words. "If Dean would let me, I would fuck the shit out of you right now. Just fuck your pussy till it was all bloody and then continue with your ass until you pass out from the pain."

She gave him a little smile and he held his laughter within. She probably thought he was apologizing or saying something sweet.

"Alright, all done," he put the cloth down.

He moved towards the door and just as he turned around to see if she was following, he was met with a kick straight to his throat that took away his voice and his ability to breathe. He fell down while clutching his throat, struggling to breathe. A kick straight to his temple sent him into darkness.

She peeked out of the door to make sure the other two weren't waiting. It was clear and she silently moved out and through the place in search of them. She heard someone humming and found Dean inside a kitchen, his back against the door while he was pouring a glass of water. She snuck up on him, grabbed his hair and used all her strength to slam his head down in the counter in front of him. He fell to his knees, groggy and mumbling, and she continued slamming his head down a couple of times until he passed out too.

She moved out from the kitchen again in search of the last of the three men. Roman was still inside the room where they had tortured her. He sat leaned back in a chair, eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face, simply just relaxing. She silently worked the scalpel out of the hidden pocket inside her left boot. Roman's smile quickly faded as he felt something sharp against his throat.

"It's a scalpel. You don't stand a chance if you move," she said.  
"Who are you?" He asked.

Someone was behind him, someone female from the sound of the voice, but he had no idea it was the same woman they all thought was deaf.

"You know who I am," she answered. "Give me your gun or I'll slice your throat and take it myself."

He got his gun out of the waistline of his pants and handed it over his head for her to take. The scalpel moved away from his throat but the gun pointed at his head instead.

"Let's go gather your friends," she said.

Seth and Dean woke up and couldn't move. It didn't take long for them to realize they all sat with their hands behind their backs, all tied together. Their feet were tied too. In front of them their guns and phones were laying on a table and next to them she stood.

"Morning boys," she smiled. "Roman was so kind to carry you two in here for me and help me tie you up."  
"Sorry," Roman muttered.  
"She talks?" Seth asked shocked.  
"Allow me to introduce myself," she smirked. "My name is Cinnamon and I'm Rusev's wife."  
"Oh, you got married?" Dean spat sarcastically.  
"Last week, yes. He wanted to keep me in the darkness still but I convinced him I was his best bet if he wanted to get to you three."

She took one of the phones and dialed a number. All three tried yanking at their binds but it was no use.

"Rusev?" She raised her brows as someone answered in the other end. "I got them, pumpkin. They're ready to be picked up. I don't know where the fuck I am though. Can you track this call? Good. I'll put the phone down but keep the line open."

She smirked at the three men as their faces fell, knowing their fates were about to be sealed.

"If you think what he originally planned on doing to you three was going to be bad, wait till he hears how much you tortured me. Do you have any idea how hard it was to not actually talk through all of it? At least I could scream. You fuckers weren't holding back for sure," she said.  
"Actually we were," Roman said.  
"Why don't you untie us so we can show you how we can really be?" Dean sneered. "Come on, fucker, let us out to play!"  
"Oh, you'll play alright," she laughed. "Just not with me. Or maybe I'll join in. I haven't decided yet."  
"You're so fucking dead!" Seth shouted.  
"Am I, Seth? How do you think Rusev's gonna react when I tell him what you told me in the bathroom?" She asked.

Both Dean and Roman turned their heads to look at their friend.

"What did you say?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Seth gritted his teeth.  
"If you like, I'm sure we can find someone who's willing to do it to you although we can't really fuck your pussy until it bleeds but we sure can move on to your ass until you pass out," she said.  
"You idiot!" Dean shouted.  
"I didn't do it. It was just words," Seth tried.  
"I've told you time and time again not to do that shit!" Dean shouted.  
"I didn't fucking do anything!" Seth shouted back.

Her laughter made them stop arguing and look at her instead.

"This is so amusing," she laughed.  
"Glad you're having fun," Dean said sarcastically.  
"I am," she smirked. "You won't be soon. Oh boys, you were so close. So fucking close. You had me and everything. You got fucking outplayed."  
"This is the end," Roman hang his head low as he was the first one to accept defeat. "It's been a pleasure, boys. We fought together, now we'll die together."  
"Don't say that. Don't give up yet," Dean said.  
"Look at us, Dean. Any minute now this place is gonna be stormed by so many men. We won't make it out even if they untie us," Roman said.  
"He's right, Dean. It's the end," Seth accepted defeat too.

With one final fight left in him, Dean snapped his angry eyes up at her again.

"There's a place for someone like us and you," he sneered.  
"I'm sure there is," she said.  
"We'll be waiting for you down there and once you come join us, we'll hand out some fucking justice," he said. "Yes, it's the end, boys, but one day we'll get even. Payback's a bitch!"


End file.
